My Beloved Kaichō
by Yara Aresha
Summary: -Discontinued, maaf untuk semuanya-


Namanya Yamanaka Ino, siswi kelas dua SMA di Konoha High School, sekolah terfavorite seantero Jepang. Merupakan suatu keberuntungan Ino masuk sekolah tersebut, karena sekolah dengan taraf internatioanal itu memiliki biaya yang terbilang mahal untuk kalangan menengah sepertinya. Namun ada satu hal yang disesalinya, mayoritas siswa Konoha High School adalah lelaki. Siswa perempuan mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari di sekolah tersebut. Banyak anak-anak orang kaya 'berandalan' disana, termasuk di kelasnya. Hal itu membuat hatinya resah, maka Ino memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang KETUA OSIS. Dan akhirnya, obsesinya itu terwujud berkat otak cemerlangnya dan prestasi gemilangnya, sehingga para guru merekomendasikan dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Ditambah dirinya adalah murid perempuan pertama yang menjadi ketua OSIS.

Kehidupannya normal-normal saja seperti siswa SMA kebanyakan. Namun suatu insiden tidak terduga tiba-tiba saja membuat kehidupannya menderita. Ya, itu menurutnya. Ia sangat menderita, hanya karena sepeda kumbangnya menabrak mobil seorang pemuda tengil yang sok kegantengan saat malam natal dua hari yang lalu.

Senyuman mengerikan Ino melambung terlampau lebar, "Lihat saja. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau rusa berbulu domba menindas kaum wanita!" teriakannya menggema.

* * *

**My Beloved **_**Kaichō**_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Yara Aresha

Inpirated by _**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!©Hiro Fujiwara**_

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, overOOC, Typoo's, DLDR, Multichapter

a ShikaIno's Fanfiction

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

**Shibuya, pukul 20.25, 24 Desember 20xx**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menyamping dan rambut yang diikat tinggi itu tengah mengayuh sepeda kumbangnya yang hampir tiga tahun ini menemaninya. Gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru, dapat diketahui dari caranya mengayuh sepeda yang tidak beraturan, terkesan ugal-ugalan. Dengan kecepatan 60km/jam terus saja dilajukan sepedanya melalui jalanan Shibuya, meskipun banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan merasa tidak nyaman, gadis itu tetap acuh dan tidak mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Tinggal beberapa menit lagi acaranya dimulai... Aku tidak boleh sampai terlambat diacara itu! Ayolah sepedaku sayang, cepat...!" Celoteh gadis berambut pirang itu, masih terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Senyuman gadis itu terukir diwajahnya yang cantik, sedikit lagi ia sampai ditempat tujuannya, _banner_ dengan tulisan Ichiraku Ramen terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Namun saat beberapa senti ia sampai, rem sepedanya tiba-tiba saja tidak berfungsi, sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa mengendalikan laju sepedanya dan...

"Kyaaaaaaa... Minggir! Rem sepedaku _blong_! Awaaaaas!"

Bruk! Brak! Krak!

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh gadis pirang itu jatuh beserta dengan sepeda kesayangannya, setelah menabrak bamper mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik. Sang pemilik mobil pun langsung turun dari dalam mobilnya, tanpa menghiraukan tubuh gadis pirang malang itu yang kini dalam posisi sangat memprihatinkan.

"AHHHH! TIDAK! MOBILKU!" teriak seorang pemuda―sang empunya mobil, "sial! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menabrak mobil kesayanganku ini? Lihat, mobilku jadi rusak! Kau harus ganti rugi!" Sambung pemuda itu kesal, seraya mengitari mobilnya untuk mengecek kerusakan yang ada.

"Aduh, apa katamu?! Kenapa aku harus ganti rugi 'sih? Itu kan salahmu! Aku sudah berteriak memberitahumu kalau rem sepedaku _blong. _Harusnya kau cepat menepikan mobil bututmu itu! Hiks... Sepedaku..." balas gadis pirang itu yang kini meratapi sepeda malangnya, membelakangi pemuda yang semakin kesal.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mendengar suaramu di dalam mobil apa?" gerutunya.

"Hiks.. Itu 'kan bukan urusanku, yang jelas aku sudah mengingatkanmu!" gadis pirang itu mulai terisak.

"Tidak usah mencari-cari alasan, pokoknya ini semua salahmu, nona! Kau harus ganti rugi!"

Keduanya masih saja berdebat dan saling menyalahkan tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Lalu gadis berambut pirang itu bangkit dan berdiri menantang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang membelakanginya. Suasana di sekitar kedai itu terbilang sepi, karena kedai itu terletak di tempat terpencil, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kedai itu, padahal jalanan menuju kesana terbilang cukup luas.

"Hei, dengar ya tuan tuli! Aku tidak mau ganti rugi! Ini salahmu." Ujar gadis pirang itu penuh penekanan, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping pinggang rampingnya.

Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu menoleh, iris obsidiannya melebar, terkejut melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan sangat mengerikan itu.

"KAU! NARA SHIKAMARU?!" Gadis berambut pirang itu sama terkejutnya dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Hoh, kau rupanya. Ketua OSIS, Yamanaka Ino..." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru itu menyeringai saat mengetahui bahwa si pelaku yang menabrak mobil kesayangannya adalah ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Menatap gadis pirang itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"K-kau... Berhentilah menyeringai dan menatapku seperti itu, _baka_! Menjijikkan!" Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Ino meremang, tubuhnya merinding melihat seringaian pemuda Nara yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Hahaha, menjijikkan? Kau memang tidak bisa melihat pesonaku ya? Ckck..." Shikamaru pura-pura bertampang menyedihkan dengan tanggapan ketua OSISnya itu.

"Cih, dengar! Pokoknya aku tidak mau ganti rugi! Kau mengerti 'kan?" Ino berbalik, menggandeng sepedanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan menyandarkannya di samping pintu kedai ramen. Namun belum juga Ino melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki pintu kedai itu, Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Kau tetap harus ganti rugi, yah meskipun aku tahu kau tidak mampu membayarnya." Ucap Shikamaru santai seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Ap―kau pikir aku ini sangat miskin apa? Sampai tidak bisa mengganti rugi? Baiklah aku akan membayar kerugian yang kau alami, sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Geram Ino, kemudian menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kencang dan mengeluarkan uang lembar seribu yen dari dompetnya.

"Ini, ambil! Itu cukup untuk membayarnya 'kan?"

Shikamaru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, seketika tawanya pecah. "Hahaha... seribu yen? Kau pikir uang itu cukup untuk mengganti bamper mobilku dan mesinnya yang rusak? Lagipula, mobilku ini _limited edition_." Katanya.

Tubuh Ino menegang, kerutan muncul diwajah cantiknya, mulutnya menganga lebar, "APA? Aku hanya menabrak spionmu saja! Mana mungkin bamper dan mesinnya ikut rusak?" teriaknya histeris.

Shikamaru menutupi telinganya yang berdenging akibat suara nyaring Ino, kemudian membalas perkataan Ino dengan tampang bosan, "yayaya... Tapi gara-gara ulahmu, mobilku oleng dan menabrak dinding kedai ini. Kau tidak percaya? Lihat ini!" katanya seraya membawa Ino untuk melihat kondisi mobilnya yang parah.

Bagian samping kiri mobil Shikamaru, akibat tekanan itu pun mesinnya ikut rusak, sampai menimbulkan asap.

"T-tapi..." Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum geli melihatnya, kapan lagi bisa mempermainkan ketua OSISnya yang jutek dan keras ini?

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ganti rugi sekarang juga!" Shikamaru menengadahkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Ino.

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak," balas Ino dengan tampang lesu dan penuh iba.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "kalau begitu bayar dengan tubuhmu saja untuk menebusnya." Ujarnya santai.

Hal ini membuat Ino memberi jarak dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "APA? TUBUHKU? MAKSUDMU? DASAR MESUM, AKU TIDAK SUDI!" teriaknya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan tubuhmu yang rata itu?" Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan bosan.

Rata? Bahkan Shikamaru pun mengucapkan kata itu dengan ragu, ayolah siapa pun tahu bahwa Ino sang ketua OSIS memiliki postur tubuh yang proposional idaman setiap lelaki.

"Lalu, maksudmu bagaimana, hah?" Ino menatap pemuda berkuncir itu dengan sengit.

"Jadilah _maid _pribadiku."

"HAH?"

"Dan kau harus tinggal ditempatku selama enam bulan!" Lanjut Shikamaru masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"TIDAK!"

"Yaph! Selesai! Ini surat perjanjiannya. Aku masuk duluan, yang lain pasti sudah menungguku. Sampai nanti _MAID_-ku."

Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam kedai Ichiraku Ramen dan meninggalkan tubuh Ino yang masih terpaku, diam tanpa kata menggenggam selembar kertas putih dengan tulisan bertinta hitam diatasnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya, meremas kertas itu dengan geram.

"Sialan kau! Rusa pengganggu, bermuka dua! Aku benci padamu, aku benci. Aku benci padamu, Nara Shikamaru!" Bisiknya dengan suara _horror._

Lalu tidak lama kemudian, Ino mengikuti Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kedai. Di dalam tampak teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang bersenang-senang merayakan pesta natal. Walaupun masih terlalu awal, tapi mereka tetap saja menikmatinya. Kecuali Ino, ia bermuram durja selama pesta kecil itu berlangsung, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sesosok pemuda yang bersikap tanpa dosa, seakan tatapannya mampu menusuk dan mencabik-cabik pemuda itu.

Entah nasib sial apa lagi yang akan dialaminya setelah ini. Kenapa harus dirinya yang tertimpa musibah menjengkelkan seperti ini?

* * *

**to be continued**

**RnR?**

* * *

**AN: **gak akan banyak cuap-cuap, ini sebagai fic permintaan maaf karena saya gak bisa melanjutkan fic shikaino yang satunya . yah akan saya lanjutkan jika mood untuk melanjutkannya ada, tapi entah kapan itu saya gak tau pastinya *author gak tanggungjawab* Fic ini cuma 5 chapter kurang lebih, karena ini file lama saya :') ceritanya udah dibuat pas jaman SMA sih, *gak nanya* dan mungkin banyak sekali cerita yang bertemakan ini XD hehehe.. Ini sih saya buat karena dulu saya lagi terkena virusnya Misaki sama Usui takumi, pasangan yang sundere2 gitu deh mwhahahaha.. kayanya lucu aja dibuat versi Shika-Ino begini :P okey sekian dari saya...

akhir kata, mind to RnR?

silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :) kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan XD flame juga ga apa, tapi yang membangun. karena saya orangnya sensitive dan suka langsung down gitu *plak*


End file.
